1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a lead frame structure, a packaging structure and a lighting unit having an identification structure; especially, the present invention relates to a lead frame structure, a packaging structure and a lighting unit having a difference in appearance and reducing the moisture attack.
2. Description of Related Art
The traditional lighting emitting diode package is formed by packaging the housing and the lead frames. However, the two kinds of materials, i.e., the housing is plastic and the lead frames are metallic, have weak strength when assembling thereof. As a result, the housing may be easily peeled off from the lead frames, or there may be a space formed between the housing and any one of the lead frames. Environment moisture can enter into the housing through the space to “attack” the circuit of the lighting emitting diode chip and the lead frames inside the housing. Therefore, the reliability and the stability of the traditional lighting product are bad.
On the other hand, the traditional lead frames have the identical structure and cannot be identified the polarity of the lead frames in appearance. The operators have to check the polarities of the lead frames and the corresponding polarities of lighting emitting diode chip before the step of mounting the lighting emitting diode chip on the lead frame. However, it is easy to mount the lighting emitting diode chip on the wrong side of the lead frames and the manufacturing yield is low. In addition, it is necessary to inspect the manufactured products in many inspection methods. Thus, the manufacturing efficiency of the product cannot be improved.